1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a standoff. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cantilever-type standoff and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly rapid development of science and technology, various electronic devices have been widely applied in our daily life. These electronic devices typically have circuit boards disposed therein for installing electronic elements. To protect the electronic elements, the stability of the circuit boards is of great importance.
In general, for an existing standoff of the circuit board, the two upper and lower circuit boards are often locked through components such as a screw or a bolt if it is wanted to secure the circuit board. However, when a user disassembles the circuit board, the screw or bolt is often lost due to inconvenient storage, such that the circuit board cannot be assembled back, which is really inconvenient for a user. Moreover, either for the screw or for the bolt, the user can only disassemble the circuit board through a special tool. Thus, if the user takes along no usable tool, the circuit board cannot be disassembled, which is also very inconvenient.
Moreover, if it is wanted to secure more than three circuit boards, additional standoffs should be added for supporting and securing. In addition to increasing the number of elements, the operation time and the cost are also increased correspondingly.
Thus, for the existing standoff of the circuit board, there are still some problems and challenges to overcome.